


Smile for Me

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something that has always attracted Sho's full attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for Me

♥

One thing Sho loves about a partner, it's their smile. He's said it before and everyone seems to assume that Aiba is why he says it. Aiba is bubbly and cute, his smile is bright and wide that Sho can't help but enjoy that smile. However, there is someone else with a smile that makes Sho's heart beat a little bit faster.

It doesn't happen often, in fact, when he notices that smile, he can't help but etch that memory to heart and waits for the moment that another smile like that will appear so that he stores it to his memory collection.

Most of the time, the smile is covered by a hand, the forearm or even being hidden by another person; that person being Ohno's back.

Sho doesn't mind _that_ , not at all.

However, he doesn't want it to be hidden as well. Whenever he finds something that will trigger that smile, he automatically turns to the latter and looks for it. Perhaps, he thinks, that is one of the reasons why he finds himself paying closer attention to him when they are talking. He's found himself trying to catch every expression of his, trying to get that smile to show.

At times, he catches himself merely staring at the mouth that would produce a smile, knowing well enough that there are times that he could creep him out. The latter doesn't say anything, and they all continue doing whatever it is that they need to do.

It makes him wonder if he does it when he's with others around him. Does he smile as wide and cute as he does when on television? He ends up answering himself, that _perhaps_. Of course, he also knows that his target doesn't particularly go out as much, but still, on those rare times he does, does he allow that smile to enchant others?

 

 

It's slow, but surely it becomes a habit for him to follow every motion and gesture he does. Suddenly, he finds himself being lured not only by the smile, but by the actions and words. It's like a slowly burning fire that was set off by a random spark.

He begins to follow more closely his words, takes in a closer sight of his actions. It's a normal thing, the smiles, the laughter and mockery they build around each other.

 

 

It's another day of their silly antics in the green room that Sho follows through just so that he is able to get a peek of that smile.

Everyone calls them silly and he wonders if that was reason that Ohno often laughed and suggested some things unrelated and random. Other times, Ohno merely hums, curls on the corner of the sofa and submerges himself in his magazine, ignoring them.

Jun often carries his earphones, immediately turning on his music as he rummages through his bag, while Aiba reads his beloved manga, sometimes carrying a couple to keep himself busy and to share with Nino, who more often than not brings his DS and keeps himself busy with it.

On the other hand, when Sho is feeling silly, he would blurt out the most random thing. This seems to cause Nino's shoulder to shake and bite his lip to try and keep a serious face. Sho knows it's only a matter of time, that his mouth naturally runs off on its own and causes Nino to snort before he's fully out giggling.

Sho often takes a seat by Nino then, knowing well enough that now he has Nino's full attention and has earned that same silly grin.

Nino laughs and plays along – he knows by now, after years of being together that Sho won't stop his silliness – and punches Sho's arm playfully as he laughs some more.

Sho decides then, that he actually loves Nino's smile. Nino plays along with him, making silly jokes and forgetting about his DS enough to have it lain on the coffee table and turning to face Sho.

 

It's at those times, that Sho doesn't mind being called a dork for inserting his foot in his mouth.

 

 

-

 

 

With time, he decides – after spending long nights thinking about the reasons as to why – that he doesn't only like Nino's smile, but the way he is. It's taboo that he finds himself feeling something other than admiration towards his bandmate. It's not fanservice anymore, not when he feels more than a little childish and fifteen again.

A brief memory comes to his mind, to a time when they had both been teenagers. It seemed so long ago now, after years of their camaraderie, it was something new, and yet something that seemed to have been built throughout the years.

 

-

 

“Hm, have too much to think about?” Nino asks him, tilting his head curiously. It was by chance and luck that Sho managed to catch Nino off guard and on time to invite him out for a meal and some drinks. It was not uncommon to be out with a member, mostly with Nino, but Nino tended to seclude himself from time to time. He also knows that Nino is a lightweight.

Sho blinks at the question and smiles at Nino, reassuring him that he was fine.

 

 

“Not much...just random thoughts,” Sho says instead of explaining to him that he had a nostalgic memory of their younger years.

“Eh?” Nino asks, slightly confused though his lips are already lifting to a mocking grin.

“Another drink?” Sho waves his hand in the air, almost flailing, that Nino snorts and shakes his head. The waitress arrives and is asked for the check instead.

“Been a while,” Nino says, swirling his beer briefly before looking up at Sho and offering a small smile.

“Yup. Back then you didn't mind going out as much,” Sho laughs and Nino shrugs.

“Yeah... I suppose,” the tone is hesitant, or Sho wonders if that is it or if he was just slightly buzzed.

“Well, we all have busy schedules anyway, I don't blame you,” Sho clears up, and offers a smile at Nino instead.

 

 

Nino nods and his gaze is almost too intense that causes Sho to feel a warm feeling to his face – he wants to believe it's from the alcohol though – and he looks down at his own beer. Just as he was about to say something in response the bill comes and before the waitress leaves, Sho pays and hands it back to her if only to have more time.

Nino tilts his head almost curiously and a slight tilt of his brow to be covered by his single bang.

 

 

 

“Hm?” Sho hums as he takes the last swig of his beer, causing him to snort into the beer. Nino rolls his eyes playfully and scrunches his face at the display.

“Here, don't make a mess now,” he gets scolded, taking the napkin offered to him as he wiped his mouth and beer.

“We don't want the tabloids to get a field day with your drinking habits,” Nino retorts, glancing around and picking his napkin. Sho blinks in apprehension when Nino reaches over and dabs his napkin over the corner of his mouth, a spot Sho seemed to have missed despite dragging his own napkin over his face.

 

 

There is a silence that seems to stretch when Nino's thumb accidentally brushes directly over Sho's bottom lip. Sho feels a heat warm his chest and cheeks, unlike the warmness caused by beer, somehow, this one seems to linger and focus itself on his chest.

Nino doesn't pull away fast, but he clears his throat and moves away with one last brush of the napkin over Sho's nose.

 

 

“All clean now,” Nino jokes around, dropping the napkin on the table and Sho can only assume that he is with his hands on his thighs after that, since Nino didn't stretch out with his arms on each side.

“Thanks, I'm sure that saved my reputation from the tabloids,” Sho snorts, causing Nino make a mock-serious face of agreement.

 

 

-

 

 

It's been a couple of months and Sho is out with Nino again. Again, he had caught Nino at a convenient time to snatch him out for drinks after his own job.

He didn't expect to find himself half drunk by the time they were finishing their meal.

Vaguely, he thinks that he must have been really exhausted for the beer to take a quick effect on him. However, he also notices that his companion seems a little tipsy himself.

He pays for the bill and hails for a taxi, having been lucky to have the next day off, another reason as to why he dragged Nino out, since he noticed before that they had the same day off.

 

 

“I don't even know why you're so clueless,” Nino mumbles sleepily, already leaning against Sho's shoulder.

 

 

Sho grunts questionably and leans his head back, not minding Nino's weight on him.

 

 

“Sho-chan is...” Sho doesn't hear the rest, as Nino lets out a snore instead and sags more against him.

 

 

-

 

 

He lets out a huff as he drags Nino out of the taxi and into the building. He's sure that Nino would tell him something about why he just didn't drop him off at his own place.

Silently, as he moves inside the elevator, he silently stares at Nino's dozed off face, taking in the soft looking face, the slightly parted mouth along with the exposed throat. He shakes his head and blinks off the sleep, scolding himself quietly as they reach his floor.

As he takes a hold of Nino again, a memory of his teenage years come back to him.

This time, it's of him and Nino, more like it's of him asking Nino to come to his room because he can't sleep. He flushes on his own when he knows that he had Nino watch over him fall asleep.

As he reaches inside, after momentarily struggling to retrieve his keys and holding on to Nino as well, he sets Nino against the wall to carelessly remove his shoes. Once that is done, he picks up Nino instead and carries him to his room, carefully removing his friend's shoes.

Quietly, he wonders if he should pull out the extra futon, but instead, he yawns and waves it off. They have slept on the same bed together or on a close range, and it was fine. Instead, he goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth, sleepily he goes back and lays on his side facing away from Nino's sleeping form.

 

-

 

Sho wakes up in the middle of the night to find Nino curling against him, his head barely resting properly on Sho's arm as his hand is reaching out to curl his fingers to Sho's shirt. Sleepily, he moves closer to allow Nino some warmth.

Nino mumbles something that Sho doesn't catch at the beginning, “ –you, Sho.” before leaning more against Sho's chest and nuzzling his chest. Sho breathes out and drifts off back to sleep.

 

-

 

Sho bites his lip thoughtfully, wondering if Nino is really mad at them for not getting him anything for his birthday. Nino makes a pout, causing Sho's eyes to immediately focus on his lips.

Ohno says something and Nino laughs, his grin wide and tantalizing. Sho blinks when he realizes that Ohno is now shielding it. Instead of letting his gaze of gaining attention, he sighs and wonders what he should get Nino.

For some reason, he felt a heat flush his cheeks to his right, but when he looked at the sudden warmth, he only saw Nino shaking his head and reaching over to pick up his DS from the coffee table. Sho picks up his phone and scrolls over his schedule.

 

 

-

 

 

“What about, if you just tell him how you feel? That'll be a nice surprise, no?” Jun's voice rings in his ears, causing Sho to widen his eyes and jerk around in surprise.

“What...what are you talking about?” Sho stutters, flushing and darting his eyes as if he was searching for anyone being around.

 

 

Jun chuckles, a raised brow in amusement. Sho finds out that he was murmuring to himself loudly and he thanks his lucky stars that it wasn't Nino that heard it.

 

 

“Perhaps, I've been noticing this alone, but your feelings for Nino...if I wasn't as observant, I would probably not have noticed.” Jun admits, scratching the back of his head.

 

 

Sho looks down at his hands as he tries to push away the flush of his cheeks he knows that Jun has already noticed.

 

 

“I just...is it that obvious?” Sho asks, finally admitting what he has already come to the conclusion two weeks ago. He can't believe that it has taken him years for him to place the confusing feeling he had since back then. It seemed like so far away the carefree gestures; gestures that seemed to have meant much more now that he allowed his heart to be a witness of it.

 

“Well...” Jun pauses, eying him carefully, his eyes narrowing momentarily as he chose his words carefully, “let's just say that the obvious target has yet to realize it, no?”

 

 

Sho's chuckles awkwardly, raising his hand to ruffle his hair, his eyes downcast.

 

 

“I guess I'm just not as courageous as I want to be,” Sho murmurs, brushing his hand over his face only to lead it to his red ear.

 

“Hm, true. I wonder if he would care of you being courageous and what not?” Jun sighs, taking a sit next to Sho and picking up the magazine displayed on the coffee table. He flips through it absentmindedly, his body leaning more against he sofa and crossing his legs. Sho shifts slightly to pay attention to him.

 

“He'd probably make fun of me,” Sho chuckles, shaking his head.

 

 

Jun shrugs, sighing again and throwing the magazine back on the table, reaching up and running his hand through his hair, “You just have to find out,” Jun encourages him, rising up and walking out of the green room with a murmur of getting something to drink.

Sho stares absentmindedly at the door thoughtfully, a small chuckle escapes him as he comes to the conclusion that Jun has surely matured from the boy he came to know years ago.

 

 

-

 

 

It takes him a while, two months actually, for him to finally decide to take a leap of hope. He calls Nino and offers him a meal, but Nino immediately rejects it. Sho feels dejected and is looking for words to make it as friend's outing. _It's okay if you're busy_. He remembers saying, starting to make an excuse of calling some friends, but is surprised when Nino laughs over the phone.

 

 

“Want to come over instead?” Nino asks, his amused tone caressing Sho's ear. Sho closes his eyes as he imagines the grin on Nino's lips.

“Sho? Or do you really want to go out? I mean, I just thought that –”

“I can be there in thirty,” Sho interrupts him, feeling embarrassed at how eager he sounded, but Nino chuckles and agrees.

“Okay, I can make something to eat, just bring the beer, yes?” Nino offers.

 

 

Sho agrees instantly, feeling his heart beat increase.

 

 

-

 

 

Somehow, things seem to be moving fast, maybe not fast enough.

He finds himself staring at Nino, who was opening his beer, a smile curling his lips as he seems to recall a memory of a past that they had been talking about. They have found their way to sit on the floor, leaning against the sofa and munching on edamame. They are close to each other and it's comfortable. Nino chuckles and scoots closer, his side aligning to Sho's as his hand supports his weight.

 

 

“After all, Sho-chan's always been the charmer,” Nino says quietly, glancing up and catching Sho's eyes. Sho feels his face heat up, his stomach twisting and his heart pounding faster and faster.

“What are you talking about?” he clears his throat, reaching up and scratching his cheek as he tried to not weird Nino out by staring so openly, “your smile is always charming,” Sho says almost too quietly, his whole body flushing.

“Eh? Eh?” Nino teases, leaning up to have their noses almost touch, “you like my smile that much, huh?” Nino grins, tilting his head. Sho swallows as his eyes blink rapidly. Having Nino that close, that hasn't happened in years; the feel of his skin, the warmth of the beer scented breath close to his cheek and mouth. He shudders and blurts out –

 

“I love your smile,” Sho admits, a flush of his cheeks becoming more prominent.

Nino raises one brow and grins at that, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Just my smile?” he asks.

 

 

Sho tilts his head as if he's thinking, causing Nino to twitch.

 

 

“Well...” Sho pauses and reaches out to touch Nino's cheek, his thumb brushing over the corner of Nino's mouth.

“I love you,”

 

 

Nino's reaction is slow to the confession, but slowly, his eyes sparkle and his lips form that same smile that Sho absolutely loves.

 

 

“Really now?” Nino asks, his cheeks feeling warm and his hand reaching out to grasps Sho's wrist, “well...I love Sho-chan...'s silly jokes,” Nino says playfully, hand sliding up Sho's arm until he has his hand behind Sho's neck.

“Perhaps, Sho-chan can make me think twice of what I love about him?” Nino suggests, his grin becoming mischievous.

 

 

Sho hums in wonderment, before he tilts Nino's head and settles his other hand around the curve of Nino's waist, tugging him closer and leaning down. Nino stares at him with his shiny orbs – Sho realizes that it's anticipation – that he suddenly feels very confident that he is doing the correct decision and finally closes the distance.

Nino's smile is even better when it's pressed up against his own silly grin.

 

 

“Hm. I definitely love your smile,” Sho murmurs against Nino's moist swollen lips, causing the latter to smile more so.

 

♥  



End file.
